


Привычки и перемены

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica





	Привычки и перемены

Это было ужасно. Ужасно раздражающе. Человек, способный заниматься сексом с Такао больше одного раза, был героем. А тот, кто мог бы заниматься с ним сексом на протяжении пяти лет, заслуживал памятника при жизни.

К сожалению, ставить памятник самому себе было неудобно, поэтому Мидорима решил пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления. И просчитался.

— Шин-чан, — Такао ловко увернулся, не позволив ему отобрать мобильный. — Подожди, я еще не всем разослал приглашения!

Мидорима увидел, как легким нажатием кнопки смс-ка улетела контакт-листу с названием «Кайджо», и нахмурился:

— Это юбилей баскетбольного клуба Шутоку. Ты что, решил пригласить половину Японии?

— Шин-чан, не будь занудой! — Такао откинулся Мидориме на грудь и открыл список «Сейрин». — Мы многих не видели целых пять лет, это же повод собрать сразу всех!

Мидорима его радости не разделял, его вполне устраивало, что некоторые дотошные личности были успешно вычеркнуты из его жизни. Только от мысли, что Мияджи будет снова бросаться в него ананасами, стало не по себе. Впрочем, может, Мияджи изменился и перестал быть таким придурком. Хотя надежды было мало, Такао вот не изменился ни капли.

— И так жалко, что нельзя перенести это твое дежурство…

Мидорима нервно сглотнул: на самом деле, дурацкая вечеринка в честь юбилея проводилась в его несчастливый по гороскопу день. Такао знать об этом было не обязательно, потому что какое-то время назад они решили, что Мидориме стоит избавляться от своей школьной привычки: слишком часто та срывала важные планы.

Но измениться оказалось трудно. И эти планы были не такими уж важными. Уж точно не важнее того, что у Мидоримы уже десять минут стоял, а Такао, словно и не замечая, продолжал копаться в телефоне.

— О боже, Шин-чан! — воскликнул вдруг он и обернулся с таким лицом, словно ему прислали ответное приглашение — на чьи-то похороны.

— Что?

— Помнишь того парня, Цугаву? У меня нет ни его телефона, ни кого-либо из его школы! Ты не знаешь, как…

— Все, хватит, — не выдержал Мидорима.

Все-таки улучил момент и выхватил мобильный из рук ошарашенного Такао, засунул под подушку и лег на нее.

— Шин-чан? — Такао удивленно приподнял брови, а потом улыбнулся. — Шин-чан ревнует?

— Сдохни.

— Шин-чану кажется, что ему уделяют мало времени?

Мидорима плотно сжал губы. Такао был заразой. Но чертовски проницательной заразой.

— Кажется? — уточнил он. — И прекрати говорить обо мне в третьем лице!

Это была еще одна привычка, которую они собирались искоренять.

— Я могу вообще прекратить говорить, — Такао расстегнул его ширинку и наклонился. Похоже, способ борьбы с привычкой он выбрал действенный.

Вжавшись лицом в пах Мидоримы, он вдохнул шумно и подцепил набухший член губами. Потом открыл рот широко, втянул член — горячо, мокро, — и Мидорима прекратил говорить тоже. Он мог только кусать губы, сдерживая слишком частые выдохи, иногда все-таки срывающиеся в позорные стоны.

Такао перехватил член у основания, не выпуская изо рта, и глянул Мидориме в лицо — насмешливо и от того еще более пошло. Мидорима хотел попросить его отвернуться, но вместо слов из горла вырвались только жалкие всхлипы.

И Такао продолжил: одним движением вобрал член в рот, ткнувшись кончиком носа в лобок, и выпустил, прихватив губами головку. Снова вобрал, мелко и медленно вылизывая ствол, и у Мидоримы закружилась голова.

Он так и кончил — головокружительно, а потом еще с минуту лежал, словно в тумане остатками мозга осознавая, что Такао сопит, надрачивая себе.

— Ну как, — тот тяжело повалился рядом, — этого внимания тебе хватит, чтобы дождаться, пока я сгоняю в душ? Потом внимания будет еще больше.

Мидорима кивнул, не открывая глаз. Сердце до сих пор стучало где-то в горле, мешая говорить, но он прокашлялся:

— Такао.

— Да?

— Акаши может раздобыть номер Цугавы. Чей угодно номер. Попросить?

— О, Шин-чан, это было бы очень здорово! — Такао радостно захлопал в ладоши, а потом подмигнул. — Я быстро. Две минуты. Нет. Минута!

Мидорима потянулся за своим мобильным, но остановился на полпути:

— Такао! — Тот затормозил на пороге ванной и обернулся: — Я подумал, что, может быть, удастся что-нибудь решить с дежурством.

На этот раз Такао просто улыбнулся — не так, как улыбался всегда и всем. Так он улыбался, когда был по-настоящему счастлив, Мидорима подозревал, что находится в числе немногих, кому довелось увидеть эту его улыбку. Мидорима вздохнул глубоко. В конце концов, идиотский малиновый пиджак-талисман, который Такао первым же и обсмеет — мелочи, если присутствие Мидоримы на вечеринке сделает его счастливым.


End file.
